The Clash
by NollyLvn
Summary: The clashes on their right eye, those aren't coincidence. -Miraxus


Do you guys ship LaxusxMirajane? I don't know either.

''

**The Clash**

''

Is it too hard to ask for normality?

"Lisanna, Elfman, I'm going to go shopping, okay?" Mira says to her siblings with such bright smile. A smile which hides her darkest feelings.

The Animal-Soul Take-Over little girl waves her hands up in the air happily, like nothing matters in this stupid world, "Okaaay!" And she sees Elfman shouting something like 'be safe' or something she can't figure out about.

As she closes the guild's door, she mutters, "No, _you_ be safe."

Maybe her siblings will be fine without her? Heck, who even saves staying beside a demon? So, she cries. She cries while walking out of the town, out of the people she would bring calamity if she has stayed here.

She better offs this way.

"Where're you going?"

Whose voice is that? It sounded like so close, the person's talking to her, perhaps? Its just a possibility, and she should remember that she's going to walk away from here as soon as possible. So she does what her mind is commanding her to; to walk faster.

A grunt, "Hey, I'm talkin' to you."

_This voice._ Mira turns around and stares him with empty eyes, "What do you want, Laxus?"

The older guy says as he put his earphone on her neck, "Really? I'm asking where you are going."

"None of your business." She turns on her heels for the second time and starts to walk again, because this is just going to make her wanting to go back into the guild each second passes. "See you."

A hard big wall of abs suddenly places itself in front of her, blocking her path. "Out of my way." No response. "I said, out of _my _way." The long, white haired girl warns with venoms in her mouth. Literal venoms.

Only to get a pretty simple answer, "No."

She grits her teeth, "Out."

"I said, a fucking _no_."

She breaks out, "Are you deaf or what!? Why can't you just get out of my way!? What's wrong with you, huh!?" What the fuck is his problem?

Laxus sighs soundly, "You _are _going to leave the guild, and that's a problem."

"It doesn't concern you anything. Now outta my way."

"You can still protect your family with your demonic power, you know?"

Yes, as far as it seems, Mirajane Strauss is still a demon. She was born as a demon after all. Her family accepts it, she doesn't know about her parents though, her cute little sister and her little brother say that its perfectly fine, thus, loving her with all their might.

But she doesn't.

"No, I can't."

Until the day she is bound to die, she isn't going to accept this cruel fate. Why should she be a demon? She just wants a life of a common child, that's all. Is it too much to wish for that?

"Yes, you can."

"_Shut up! _What do you know about me? What do you know about _my curse_? Its just a little bit of nothing good, it only brings despair and pain to others. I don't need this kind of power. I don't want it." Mira wipes her tears that she doesn't even realize falling in the first place.

"You can protect your family with that power!"

A magic circle appeared and changed her looks. A total different level from her usual appearance, she changes into a demon. "This is Satan Soul! I don't want it!" She casts winds and thunders too to make more it more dramatic. Even in that form, she still is a maniac of romances and dramas.

"I could accept that! I would be glad if I'm gifted with that kind of power!" Laxus shouts as winds make his eyes hurt.

"Bullshit!" the crack on Mira's right eye deepening.

Laxus Dreyar is a man of his words, and he is not scared to take actions out of them. "That's a nice clash you have there."

Then, he injures himself in the exact same place as Mira's right eye's clash to give himself the exact same crack.

''

"Now what? Will you stop crying, _please_?" The blonde says as he lay on the guild's infirmary. With little Demon Take-Over right beside him, squishing her eyes out with sounds of running nose.

Some hiccups, "D-Don't do that again." She tastes her own waterworks, and wow, does it taste salty.

"You wanted proof, so I show it to you. No harm done," Laxus rolls his eyes, feeling one of them struck hard of the gesture.

"What 'no harm'? You hurt your right eye! You didn't need to do that!" The white haired beauty pushes his arm in her wails.

The injured guy grunts once more, for the nth time that day, "Yeah, right." Sarcasm is applied.

In the end, Mira decided to stay at the guild. That's how Laxus' scar was made. And that's why it is so similar to Mira's crack when in Satan Soul form.

''

I know its bad, I just had an idea then I _just had _to write it down before it vanished. So, review, you kind, beautiful readers? ;)

I hope no one gets offended by this because I have no intention to offend anyone but, I really don't like what Israel is doing to Palestine. Let's take a brief moment to pray for Palestine.

07/19/2014 ~NollyLvn


End file.
